Bellatrix Black
|status=Alive |series=The Dark Prophesy Trilogy |stories=*(*single stories**series) **Evil Little Follower **The Boy No One Knew (briefly) **Dark Paradise |smart=8/10 |creative=3/10 |initiative=8/10 |emotion=9/10 *7/10 |sanity=4/10 *6/10 |strength=7/10 |magic=8/10 |social=2/10 |image = Bellatrixx.jpg |name = Bellatrix Black |birth = 1951 |blood = |aka = Bella (Narcissa and Severus) |titles = Death Eater * Azkaban inmate (formerly) |signature= |species = |gender=Female |hair = Black |eyes = Dark Green |skin = Pale |height=5' 2" |family = * Cygnus Black III (father) * Druella Rosier (mother) * Andromeda Tonks (sister) * Narcissa Malfoy (sister) * Mirianda Snape (daughter) * Falin Snape (son) * Illumine Snape (daughter) * Haridelle Black (daughter) * Rodolphus Lestrange (ex husband) * Pollux Black (paternal grandfather) * Irma Crabbe (paternal grandmother) * Sirius Black (paternal first cousin) * Regulus Black (paternal first cousin) * Ted Tonks (brother-in-law) * Lucius Malfoy (brother-in-law) * Mistral Malfoy (sister-in-law) * Tempest Wesia (niece) * Mardon Fontayne VI (nephew) * Nymphadora Tonks (niece) * Draco Malfoy (nephew) * Walburga Black (paternal aunt) * Orion Black (maternal uncle) * Alphard Black (paternal uncle) * House of Black (paternal family) * Rosier Family (maternal family) |wand = * 12" Walnut, dragon heartstring |house = |loyalty = * Death Eaters * House of Black * Rosier family * Lord Voldemort * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (formerly) * Slytherin }} Bellatrix Black (b. ) was a , the daughter of and and elder sister of and . She started her education at in and was Sorted into house. After graduating from , she became a , fanatically loyal to Lord Voldemort. She was one of the few known females in the group, as well as among the most dangerous and sadistic of Voldemort's followers. Late in , Voldemort ordered Bellatrix and Severus Snape, his two most loyal followers, to produce a dark child to be his right-hand wizard. Though the two hated each other with a passion, they obeyed and on , , their daughter Mirianda was born. Two years later, their son, Malum was born, as Voldemort was not satisfied with Mirianda. And again, two years later, when Falin was diagnosed with Mooney Madness, Voldemort demanded they try a third and final time, and Bellatrix gave birth to Illumine in . At the end of the , Bellatrix, her ex husband, ( ), his brother , and took part in the torture of Aurors and to the point of insanity, while searching for information on Lord Voldemort after his first downfall. While the others were caught, Bellatrix avoided capture and went into hiding. In , Bellatrix gave birth to Haridelle Black, the father being an unnamed wizard that Bellatrix murdered after Haridelle was conceived, most-likely because he was not a Voldemort supporter. Haridelle was put in the care of her aunt while Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban. Bellatrix participated in several battles during the , making it a particular goal to kill any relatives who were members of the , including her niece . She also killed the Malfoy family's former house-elf, , who had become a firm ally of . During the battle that ended the war, she was the last Death Eater standing, apart from Voldemort, but was eventually captured in a duel with . Bellatrix was released from Azkaban in and reunited with her daughter, where the both of them lived out their lives peacefully among , under the close watch of the , who were surprised to find that Bellatrix did not harm a single one of them. Early Life Bellatrix was born in 1951 to Cygnus Black III and Druella Black, who raised her to be proud of her pureblood heritage. She was the elder sister of Andromeda and Narcissa, though Bellatrix cut off contact with Andromeda when she married Muggleborn wizard Ted Tonks and was disowned from the House of Black, as she told Voldemort in 1997 that neither she or Narcissa had "set eyes on Andromeda since she married the Mudblood Tonks". Bellatrix also held her cousin Sirius Black in contempt for being a "bloodtraitor" for his different opinions on Muggles and Muggleborns. Bellatrix came from the Pureblooded Black family, and as such she was given a rich lifestyle. Bellatrix attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House. She eventually married Rodolphus Lestrange — a fellow wealthy pure-blood and Slytherin, as was expected of her sometime between 1968 and 1970 — and when Voldemort first rose to power, she and her husband joined the Death Eaters, though the two split apart when Voldemort demanded Bellatrix and Severus Snape, another fellow Death Eater to produce a child for him. Unlike Narcissa and Andromeda, Bellatrix displayed no affection for Rodolphus whatsoever, never even mentioning him in conversations. Her true love was Voldemort, who gave her some training in the Dark Arts, which contributed to her incredible talent as an extreme duelist. First Wizarding War When the First Wizarding War broke out, Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus both fought for Voldemort's Death Eaters, and remained loyal to Voldemort throughout the wizarding war and even after he was defeated by Harry Potter. After the Dark Lord's fall on 31 October, 1981, Bellatrix and a group of Voldemort's followers, including Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Barty Crouch Jr., kidnapped Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members Alice and Frank Longbottom, just new parents to Neville Longbottom. Bellatrix and her partners used the Cruciatus Curse to torture Alice and Frank for information on Voldemort's whereabouts, until the two captives were driven into insanity when they refused to divulge anything. This crime caused a wave of fury upon the wizard community of such ferocity, the Ministry were critically pressured to find the culprits, and when the three were captured they were tried before the Council of Magical Law, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. As a result of the torture, Alice and Frank spent the rest of their lives at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and were unaware that they had given birth to Neville together. Unlike many other Death Eaters, Bellatrix escaped imprisonment and went into hiding, waiting for her lord to return and doing everything in her power to bring him back. She would later describe herself as the Dark Lord's most loyal follower and even Lord Voldemort, whom Bellatrix admired the most, gained a considerable amount of respect for her. Harry Potter later witnessed Bellatrix's trial in 1998 after she was captured in the second wizarding war. Second Wizarding War When Voldemort returned to power in 1995, he said that Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan were faithful members of his inner circle. In January of 1996, Bellatrix was one of the many Death Eaters who came out of hiding and rejoined Voldemort when the Dementors joined the Dark Lord. As a result of the fact that she was in hiding for so many years, the Ministry no longer labeled her as a wanted witch, though Bellatrix became wanted once again and continued living in hiding to avoid being captured by the Ministry. Plot Against Dumbledore In July of 1996, Bellatrix reluctantly accompanied her sister, Narcissa Malfoy, to the house of Severus Snape at Devil's Abode. Once there, Bellatrix interrogated Snape and voiced her distrust of him. Snape's calm, reasonable, and logical answers to her aggressive questioning rendered her dissatisfied, but temporarily without retort. Narcissa, however, proceeded to beg Snape to look after her son, Draco's welfare while he attended Hogwarts and tried to fulfill Voldemort's orders to kill Albus Dumbledore. Snape shocked Bellatrix by asking her to bind him and Narcissa with an Unbreakable Vow to assist Draco. Bellatrix also assisted her nephew in his task by teaching him Occlumency, a tool he used against Snape in order to conceal the details of his mission. Bellatrix showed her obsessive loyalty to her master's cause in telling her sister that she should be proud, instead of worried, that her son was not "shrinking away from his duty." Bellatrix went on to say that if her son were still alive, she would have gladly handed them over to Voldemort's service. At this, Severus' calm disposition evaporated, as their son, Falin had just recently died. Hogwarts Years Relationships Mirianda Snape Belltrix held her daughter in high respects when she was first born, as she was to be used for her lord's dark purposes, however her initial love for her child vanished nearly completely when Lord Voldemort was displeased and demanded a new heir be produced. Bellatrix, though never physically harming her daughter, brutally tortured her with words, and left her mind more scarred than her body. Falin Snape Bellatrix adored her son from the moment he was born, knowing he was what the Dark Lord wanted and handled him with great care, not seeming to notice his poor physical condition. :"Hush now, child. You've nothing to cry over. The Dark Lord, your master, has great plans for you." :— Bellatrix speaks to her son when he was crying. She raised her son well for the first two years of his life, especially when he started showing signs of magical ability from a very young age, however, when he was two and a half years old, he altogether stopped speaking and using magic, frustrating his mother to no end. She tortured him every day, trying to strangle magic out of him, though he never obeyed. After she learned of his mental illness, she only became more infuriated, however greatly saddened by the news. Her fury erupted, however, upon learning that she and Severus were to produce another heir. :Bellatrix had become more frantic in her teachings of Malum, punishing him severely in ways Severus questioned, but never put a stop to. She had lost all motherly love for the child, and only saw in him as a potential weapon to be used by the Dark Lord when, not if, he returned.' :— Bellatrix' feelings towards Falin after he stopped using magic. Illumine Snape :“I don’t want to disappoint him again, Cissy! What if the child dies? What if it turns out just like Malum? What if it’s another girl?” :— Bellatrix confides her concerns in her little sister, Narcissa. Accommodating Bellatrix' fears, her third and final child with Severus was indeed a girl, a very healthy child that Severus deemed to be, 'perfect', a description Bellatrix eagerly agreed with, despite the child's gender. Illumine was perhaps Bellatrix' only child that she treated fairly, as she never harmed her or bullied her with her words. Illumine was the least scarred of Bellatrix' three children, and was able to overcome the ordeal of being her child the fastest, even forgetting Bellatrix was her real mother when she left. Haridelle Black :"My mother made some disappointing mistakes in the years gone by, and I aim to learn from them, not mimic them." :— Haridelle speaks of her mother. Haridelle Black was born to Bellatrix and an unnamed pureblooded wizard and was raised by her mother for the first six years of her life, though was separated from her when Bellatrix was sentenced to Azkaban. The two were reunited in 2003 when Bellatrix was released along with many other former Death Eaters. Bellatrix never laid a hand on her daughter out of malice, and never encouraged her to do wrongful things. Though she couldn't be considered a good mother by any means, she was considerately better with Haridelle than her previous three children. Narcissa Malfoy Bellatrix took the pureblood values of her family very seriously, as indicated by her marriage into a known pure-blood wizarding family and her zealous belief in Death Eater ideology. She had no feelings of affection for those in her family deemed blood traitors by disgracing and dishonoring her family by not fanatically honoring the prejudiced values she did, and readily attacked and killed them on many occasions. She seems to have had a fairly close and affectionate relationship with her younger sister Narcissa, whom she called "Cissy." Despite distrusting Severus Snape and attempting to dissuade her sister from approaching him, Bellatrix accompanied Narcissa to Devil's Abode to request Snape's help in seeing Draco through the task assigned to him by Lord Voldemort in 1996. :Bellatrix: "We were told not to speak of the plan to anyone, this is a betrayal of the Dark Lord's —" :Narcissa: "Let go, Bella!" :Bellatrix: "Cissy, your own sister? You wouldn't —" :Narcissa: "There's nothing I wouldn't do any more!" :— Bellatrix and Narcissa disagreeing with each other at Devil's Abode. After Snape agreed to make the Unbreakable Vow, Bellatrix acted as Bonder, ensuring that Snape would fulfill his promises to Narcissa. Narcissa and Bellatrix occasionally clashed over the former's protectiveness towards her son; Bellatrix argued that Narcissa should be proud that her son was a Death Eater, while Narcissa consistently demonstrated that the safety of her son and husband were her first priorities. Still, the two seemed close, and, at some point, Bellatrix trained Draco in Occlumency to aid him in his mission. Andromeda Tonks On the other hand, Bellatrix hated her "blood traitor" relatives. After her sister Andromeda married a muggle-born and was disowned, Bellatrix never saw her again. Sirius Black She shared a mutual loathing with her "dear cousin" Sirius Black. Nymphadora Tonks Bellatrix also eagerly attacked her niece, Nymphadora Tonks, on at least three occasions — this was likely for a combination of reasons, including Tonks' being a half-blood, an Auror, and member of the Order of the Phoenix, the fact that she had married a werewolf and Voldemort's comments to her about "pruning her family tree". Bellatrix eventually killed Tonks during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Regulus Black It is possible that Bellatrix was on good terms with her other cousin, Regulus, who was a Death Eater during the First Wizarding War. Regulus initially espoused the pure-blood supremacist line associated with his family, and like Bellatrix, was sorted into the Slytherin house during his time at Hogwarts. It is unlikely that he revealed his change of heart to Bellatrix, or anyone else, prior to his death in 1979. Draco Malfoy Her relationship with Draco seemed to have some affection; though she seemed to disapprove of his inability to kill and dislike for torture. She taught him Occlumency and possibly non-verbal spells. His blood relationship with her was probably the only reason he was still alive; due to his father's failure and his failure of his 1996-1997 task. Lucius Malfoy Seeing Lucius's extreme failure and the confiscation of his wand, Bellatrix saw her brother-in-law with disdain and contempt, showing him little to no respect during their argument of summoning Voldemort for capturing Harry. Rodolphus Lestrange In marrying Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix made a "respectable pure-blood marriage", as was expected of her. There was no indication that her relationship with her husband went beyond this, as Bellatrix loved Voldemort and never expressed any affection or concern for her husband. They were both Death Eaters and seemed to work together in this role, as Rodolphus tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom with her, as well as his brother and Barty Crouch Jr. in 1981, though by this point the two were no longer married. He, however, was also by her side during the Battle of the Seven Potters, as Nymphadora Tonks mentioned cursing him and being pursued by Bellatrix. Sirius Black described them as part of the same "gang of Slytherins" at Hogwarts, which also included Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier and Severus Snape. Quite the opposite of her sisters, Narcissa and Andromeda, Bellatrix showed virtually no affection towards or otherwise acknowledged her husband, and Rodolphus's feelings for his wife are unknown. Other than marrying for the purpose of entering a "pure-blood marriage," it is likely that Bellatrix and Rodolphus did not love, or were not particularly attracted to each other. Bellatrix felt that Narcissa ought be proud that Draco was called into service as a Death Eater; she once told her sister that if her son were still alive, she would "be glad to give him up to the service of the Dark Lord", once again showing her fanatical devotion towards Lord Voldemort and at the same time, riling Severus into a fit of rage as their son had just recently died. Notes Bellatrix Lestrange, as seen in the Harry Potter movies, was somewhat different than portrayed in the books, with quite a few differences such as; in the movies, she was caught and imprisoned, whereas in the books she escaped, in the movies, she had no children, in the books, she had three. In the movies, there was a Battle at the Department of Mysteries in which Bellatrix participated, though in the books there was never a battle. In the movies, Bellatrix was killed by Molly Weasley, whereas in the books, she survived and was captured. Please note that everything in this Wiki about her character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you.